Sacrifice
by lycoris-flower
Summary: Spoiler fin CD1 - Le vœu le plus cher de Cloud aurait été de pouvoir sauver Aéris, à cet instant précis. Et si... ?


**Nom :** Sacrifice  
**Fandom : **Final Fantasy 7  
**Disclaimer :** Final Fantasy 7 et ses personnages appartiennent à Squaresoft.  
**Genre :** Réécriture, Deathfic  
**Rating :** PG-10  
**Personnages :** Sephiroth, Aeris, Cloud  
**Résumé & notes :** Le vœu le plus cher de Cloud aurait été de pouvoir sauver Aéris, à ce moment-là. Et si... ?  
**Rédaction **: fin 2007.  
**Statut :** fini.  
**Chapitre :** Unique

Elle était là, tout près de lui, elle était contre lui.  
Elle était là, presque couchée par terre. Sublime et magnifique.  
Quelques mèches brunes s'échappaient de sa tresse et tombent sur sa gracieuse tête, gênant par quelques fins cheveux ses purs yeux au délicat vert. Des yeux qui en cet instant ont perdus toute leur profondeur. Des yeux qui n'ont pas plus cet éclat rieur qu'il leur connaissait. Des yeux dans lesquels il parvient à voir son pâle reflet au visage déformé par la peur et la souffrance.  
« Et cette douleur que je ressens ? ... »

_J'ai tellement mal ... là, tout près du cœur ...  
Ca me brûle, ça me tiraille ... C'est insupportable ...  
Ca fait ... si mal ... _

Sa main, un instant, se perd dans cette chevelure qui tombe en cascade non autour de sa figure, mais de tout son corps en entier, semblant l'envelopper d'un doux voile de velours.  
Belles boucles soyeuses trempée de sang ...  
Quand a-t-elle perdu son ruban, déjà ?  
Elle regarde dans sa direction, les yeux en larmes, un étrange sourire crispé, pendu aux lèvres. Sur sa poitrine, une large marque rouge s'étale au fur et à mesure, teintant d'une couleur impure le rose de ses vêtements, tâchant sa belle robe. Une plaie béante laisse couler son sang et sa vie sans que la main appuyée sur la blessure ne puisse rien n'y faire.  
Et les larmes du soldat qui coulent le long de son visage ne peut pas l'en empêcher également.  
Il tente de parler, de dire quelque chose, de l'appeler pour qu'elle reste près de lui. Une angoisse le saisit à la gorge et bloque les rares mots qu'il essaie de prononcer, des mots hésitants et craintifs. Il n'arrive plus à sortir un seul son, il a même du mal à respirer.

Il pose doucement sa main sur la joue de la belle marchande de fleur.  
Elle tremble légèrement, il n'arrive pas à la contrôler totalement. Il ne le peut pas. Son anxiété était trop grande pour cela.  
La main de la jeune fille vient rejoindre la sienne, dans un geste plein de tendresse et d'amour. Elle tente de serrer comme elle le peut celle du mercenaire. Un sourire mélancolique s'est figé sur ses lèvres tremblotant légèrement comme si elle tentait de répondre à ses questions muettes tandis que de chaudes larmes ne finissaient de se déverser, roulant sur ses joues creusées par leur passage répétée.

« Aé ... Aéris ... »

Il aurait voulu éclater en sanglots pour évacuer sa peur et sa douleur. Mais il ne le pouvait.  
Il aurait voulu fuir pour ne plus rien voir. Mais il ne le pouvait.  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui éviter de pleurer. Mais il ne le pouvait.  
Et il aurait voulu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que le pire cauchemar qu'il ne pourrait faire. Mais ça ne l'était ...

Ses yeux commencent le piquer, sa gorge à se serrer et à le brûler de l'intérieur. Sa vision se trouble, les larmes l'empêchent de voir correctement. Il maîtrise un sanglot qui remonte le long de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas le droit de 

pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas devant elle. Pas avec tout ce qui se passait.  
Un sentiment terrible lui broie l'âme tandis que le rythme de son cœur ne cesse de s'accélérer, le torturant de manière bien plus brutale que la triste vision d'Aéris en larmes et en sang.  
Le cœur du jeune homme se met à battre à tout rompre, à le déchirer de l'intérieur, à cogner contre sa poitrine.  
Et le sien ... ? Arrête-t-il de battre, lentement, lors qu'elle murmure doucement son nom, lui soufflant inlassablement au creux de l'oreille ?

_Ton corps est tellement froid ...  
Je ne ressens plus ta chaleur ...  
Ta main dans la mienne ne parvient pas à nous réchauffer ...  
Même ce baiser porté au front ne porte plus aucune tiédeur ...  
Prends-moi dans tes bras ... Si blanc et si froid ...  
Serre-moi ... Accroche-toi à moi ... Ne me quitte pas ... _

Elle a relevé sa tête, la peine déformait ses traits délicats. Elle me lançant un appel suppliant avec ses yeux, me priant de rester avec elle, de ne pas l'abandonner.  
_Comment aurais-je pu ... ? _  
_Mais Aéris, n'est-ce pas toi qui t'éloigne de moi ? _

Une étreinte caressante, une mélodie fredonnée à mi-voix, un curieux balancement qui semble presque bercer. Il la tient précieusement dans ses bras, contre son torse, entre ses bras refermés sur ses épaules fragiles, comme si sa vie entière en dépendait.  
Mais il avait beau la serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, sa vie ne cessait de s'en aller, lui glissant entre les doigts.  
Et puis il y ce dernier sursaut.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand tout devient brutalement clair à son esprit, malgré son envie de ne pas y croire. Ses lèvres remuent pour former un "Non" aussi inaudible qu'inutile.  
Elle commençait à suffoquer.  
Sur ses mains le sang coulait, tiède et collant.  
Ses yeux se fermaient mais avaient de plus en plus de mal à s'ouvrir, comme si elle avait peur de regarder la réalité.  
Et dans le dos de l'être aimé lui semblait brusquement se déployer deux ailes blanches aux plumes immaculées tandis que les larmes coulaient de plus belle.  
Est-ce que ça pleure, un ange ?  
Et finalement, après une ultime phrase silencieuse dont les 3 uniques mots se lisaient à même le visage, il y eut un sourire. Puis plus rien.  
Dans ses bras, cette vie venait d'expirer. Avant de recevoir la bénédiction de la Rivière de la Vie, après avoir reçu celle de la Mort.

_Dis, pourquoi je ne ressens plus la force de tes bras ?  
Dis ... Le blanc autour de toi ... C'est la Mort, tu crois ?  
Prête-moi tes ailes, que je puisse m'envoler ...  
Et sur toi, veiller ... Jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes ... _

Et il était là, lui aussi. Ses grands yeux verts écarquillés sous la vive surprise que cette scène provoquait en lui. Il avait perdu le sourire sanguinaire avec lequel il avait souillé sa lame de son sang. Devant cette violente réaction, il n'était plus aussi fier de lui, à présent. Même lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire en cet instant précis, alors que l'autre éclatait en sanglot, hurlant sa douleur, criant sans cesse ce nom tellement adoré.  
Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas prévoir ...

Peu m'importait le sort de cette Planète que tu chérissais tant, pourvu que tu sois encore là, toi ...  
Peu m'importait ma propre vie, pourvu que tu gardes la tienne ...

_Aéris ...  
Si seulement j'avais pu ... y faire quelque chose ... _

_Que se serait-il passé si je t'avais sauvé ?  
... Mais ...  
C'est peut-être bien ce qui est arrivé ... ? _

Essuyant tant bien que mal les flots incessants qui l'empêchaient de voir, Aeris ramena alors sa main sur sa poitrine. Les mains jointes, elle releva finalement les yeux rouges et noyés vers Sephiroth d'un air décidé, brillant de la douce aura du Sacre.


End file.
